Stepping Lightly On The Path
by BJ Louis
Summary: A quick glimpse into a character from my first story...


Stepping Lightly On The Path 

* * *

Clouds shifted in the night sky, blocking out the light of numerous twinkling stars. The clouds could do that; they could block the path from what the truth really is. A person looking for stars must remember that a cloud can always block that which you wanna find. Patience is needed so the light can shine through. 

Below the sky, a ship was treading water peacefully. It cruised through the ocean without disturbing more than some water and the occasional fish. It was late at night and only a few people on the ship remained awake. A pilot who was steering the ship on its way, the second-in-command of the ship who sat behind the pilot and drank a cup of coffee, a guard who marched around pointlessly, and a teenage boy who was standing on the back deck. 

"It's peaceful" Phoenix remarked; his eyes glued on the night sky. He leaned on the railing of the ship; his hands propping his head up. His mismatched eyes were searching for something more interesting than some shifting clouds. The last trip he made up this way, the sky was ablaze with numerous stars in the sky. He remember trying to count them all but he lost his place. A tiny smile crossed his face; he remembers that trip well. When he finally meet his father and his sister... 

* * *

"Phoenix..!" Aeris screamed. Her feet smashed down the grass as she sprinted across the open fields after him. Phoenix stopped; his body turning to solid rock when her voice reached him. Aeris stopped a few feet behind. 

"Where are you going...I mean...you're really my brother?" Aeris asked softly. The wind blew softly, ruffling the grass and sending their jackets flapping into the air. 

"Indeed" Phoenix answered. He looked down at the ground and stared at his boots. Aeris watched his jacket flapping in the air, her hair cracking her back like a whip. 

"Why didn't you tell me...?" Aeris' words were carried by the wind to him, entering his brain and rattling the interior. 

"I thought you knew...I thought you were his daughter" Phoenix held a blink shut, feeling wave after wave of wind gust over him. Slowly his eyes fluttered open as he leaned up. Aeris put her hands together in front of herself, inter-locking her fingers. 

"How could you ever think that...?" 

"Well, my files stated I had a father named Sephiroth, a sister named Aeris, and a mother named Infalna..." 

"How is that possible...? I mean..." 

"I'm not sure. Many files are either missing...or never given to me" 

"I just can not believe it..." Aeris waited a few moments, when suddenly something returned to her memory. 

"I take that back..I do believe it" Aeris claimed. 

"Come again" Phoenix replied. Aeris unlocked her fingers and put her hands behind her head. 

"Shinra wanted to use the Cetra to find their fabled 'Promise Land'. Trust me; they wanted to use me...oh...it makes sense now" Aeris stated, looking at his back. Phoenix looked over his shoulder at her for a moment; his eyes searching for the answer. 

"See...they wanted me to mate with...well, I guess mate with Red. His species lives a very long time. I know they wanted a long-term example to study. If they wanted to mix together two different animals, I can believe that wanted to mix a Jenova and a Cetra together. I mean, once Hojo realized they were different-" 

"That name is familiar" Phoenix interrupted quickly. Aeris' eyes narrowed. 

"He is the scientist who wanted to study me. He had a big hand in the SOLDIER program and all kinds of creepy stuff...I guess he had his prize student...it sickens me" Aeris' body coiled at the thought. Phoenix shook his head. 

"Father knew nothing of me, it would seem. He clearly said he never had a son" Phoenix remarked. Aeris' eyes lit up for a second. 

"He did say that a few times, didn't he? Odd...maybe...maybe Hojo made you" Aeris forced out. Phoenix turned away from her again; she could see his shoulders shrug upwards. Aeris bit her lip for a second. 

"Why did you not bring her back...why me?" Aeris tilted her head slightly, trying to get a glimpse of his face. Phoenix looked upwards towards the coming twilight. 

"I have no need for a mother. None that I can see" Phoenix replied. Aeris blinked rapidly, her eyes narrowing down. 

"How can you say that?" Aeris harshly asked; her words going to fast for the wind to silence them. 

"My mission was to bring back my father. It was clearly outlined in all the forms left for me. As I began to go to gather the pieces of the Nifix Device, I began to see...well, families. Fathers and sons. That pushed me even harder...a father and son seemed like a perfect union. But I also saw a sister and brother...just being together, looking out for each other. I thought that maybe that would be good too..." Phoenix slowed to a stop. Aeris felt the anger melt out of her body and washed away in the wind. Phoenix took a step forward, then pivoted on his left foot and turned towards her. 

"I have never really seen a mother. Not that I know of" Phoenix remarked calmly. Aeris looked into his eyes and stared for a moment. 

"Are you going to-" 

"No" Phoenix replied quickly. Aeris closed her eyes while she nodded, then opened them again and looked at him. 

"I understand, but can you tell me why?" Aeris tilted her head a bit, for the first time really looking over his face. Phoenix crossed his arms as the breeze hit him hard. He watched his sister's hair whip around in the wind; her own jacket flapping around. 

"That device...my doings almost destroyed this planet. I should have left what was done...done" 

"You didn't know what Sephiroth was like...did you?" 

"Not at all. He's my father...I never thought..." 

"Sephiroth is not normal. He went mad; he thought he could become a god...but you're right. You should probably of never brough him...or me...back to life" Aeris straightened her body out and tightened her hands together. Phoenix took a step towards her, then shook his head once. 

"I have many regrets concerning him. But I do not regret bringing you back. You're my sister" Phoenix answered. His eyes locked onto hers. Aeris felt her face turn red as a smile covered her face. She coughed twice then looked back at him. 

"Thank you...I mean, I always wanted another Cetra around" Aeris picked her foot up and jammed her toe into the ground, looking down ever-so slightly. 

"I'd imagine" Phoenix crossed his arms to keep his jacket from flapping anymore. 

"And a brother...always wanted a brother" Aeris finished. 

* * *

"I'm someone's brother" Phoenix felt the words echo around him; bouncing in his ears and down into his brain. Pushing off the railing, he spun around and leaned back on the railing. He spread his arms out on the railing. He craned his neck backwards and looked up at the night sky. The cloud kept shifting in the sky; giving away only glimpses of the stars. They refused to allow him a good, clear view of the sky. Just then, the sounds of a badly-tuned whistle reached him. Phoenix quickly ducked down then lunged into the air, grabbing a hold of a wire above him. He swung around a few times then let go, landing on the roof of the pilot's station. He leaned down and watched the guard walk past, his badly-hummed tune still moving around the sky. 

"These people lack common sense" Phoenix remarked as the guard strolled along. He stood up when suddenly a giant whistle blew, causing him to fall onto his behind. Phoenix glared up at the boat's whistle, then turned around and looked towards the front of the ship. He walked down the roof of the ship and squinted; in the distance he saw a harbor. He sat down on the roof and watched as the harbor approached. He reached down; his hand grasping for something that was not there. When his hand could not find the sword, it snapped closed tightly; even air molecules were smashed by it. He slammed his fist into the roof before pulling his hands up and crossing them across his chest. He tucked his chin to his body and closed his eyes. At first all he heard was the waves crashing against the boat. Then, from within, he heard one word. 

"Worthless" The words sunk into his brain. Then it came again, then again. Phoenix felt his body tremble; the word attacking his mind over and over. His arms flew off his chest and onto his ears. 

"I am not worthless" Phoenix forced out through clenched teeth. But the first three words did not register in his brain. The only word he heard, and kept hearing, was worthless. Then, in the darkness, he saw a figure before him. Not any figure... 

"You are worthless" Sephiroth spoke to him. Phoenix's body shook even more now. 

"I am not worthless!" Phoenix pushed up through his vocal cords once more. Sephiroth's position did not change one bit. 

"You are worthless!" 

"I am not worthless!" 

"You are worthless!" 

"I am not worthless!" 

"You are worthless. You are a disgrace to Jenova and to me!" Sephiroth's body remained still. Phoenix held his eyes closed tightly. 

"I may be a disgrace to Jenova...but I am a Cetra! You, father, are a disgrace to me!" Phoenix screamed, his eyes flying open. A bead of sweat rolled down his face. His chest moved in and out rapidly as it tried to regain lost oxygen. All Phoenix saw in front of himself was land, a harbor, and some water. He pulled his hands away from his ears slowly; the only sound that came to them was from the boat moving through the water. He pushed himself to his feet and looked out at the dock approaching. After a few moments, Phoenix jumped onto the end of the dock from the ship. He sprinted up the dock as soon as his feet hit. He passed a few dock-workers as he entered the Bone Village. He ran around some dig sites and stopped when he reached the edge of the forrest. 

"Sleeping Forrest" He commented softly. The beauty of the trees, even in the dead of the night, filled the skyline with a particular kind of beauty. No where else on the planet could such trees be found. He stepped forward into the forrest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe as he stopped after a few steps. 

"I am not worthless. I am not worthless. He may think so...but he is wrong!" Phoenix's words came out loudly; echoing off the tree branches and rocks. He waited a few moments; no other comments seemed to come forth. He peered his eyes opened and saw nothing that not there before; trees, rocks, and branches. He nodded to himself and began to walk through the forrest some more. He kept his arms at his sides; his eyes constantly looking around. He stopped when he reached the canyon edge and looked down at the city below. He stared down at it for a long time; his eyes never wavering off of the city. Finally, he broke into a steady jog down the pathway. Within in a few moments he stood at the front of the city; his jog became a walk when he entered the city. He wasted no time and headed right for the staircase that lead to the city below. He took a few steps down the stairs then stopped. He again clenched his eyes shut. 

"Wait...!" Phoenix spit out. He spun around and looked up the stairs. After a deep sigh and a shake of his head, he turned back around and stepped down the stairs. He reached the bottom and walked across towards the platform when he felt his boot hit something soft. He stepped back and looked down. His boot had left an imprint on a patch of dried blood on the ground. 

"Must be Tifa's or Cloud's.." Phoenix thought to himself... 

* * *

"Wait, where you going?" Phoenix let go of the ladder and turned around. Cloud stood at the doorway of the Highwind. 

"I have something to finish" Phoenix stated. Cloud nodded a bit. 

"I see...Phoenix, what are going to do? I mean, not what you have to finish. I mean period" Cloud questioned. Phoenix's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth after a few seconds and looked off to the side. 

"I'm not sure. I have nothing to do after this..." Phoenix trailed off at the end. Cloud crossed his arms while he glanced over his shoulder. 

"I'm guessing you don't know much about yourself..." Cloud asked him. Phoenix's eyes narrowed for a moment, but then he shook his head. 

"All I know is what I've read in my files" Phoenix replied. Cloud's mouth formed a tiny grin. 

"Look, I know how you feel...that confused, not-knowing-what-to-do feeling. I know it well...Reeve got some files on you. Maybe when you finish what you're doing, you can go talk to him at Junon. I'm sure he can give you some answers" Cloud told him. Phoenix's eyes brightened ever-so-slightly. 

"Perhaps I will. But why are you telling me this?" Phoenix demanded to know. Cloud let out a chuckle. 

"I'm not sure, really. I just feel like you should know about yourself...we all need to know ourselves. It's important to know the truth about ourselves" Cloud looked down at the ground while he leaned on the doorway. 

"You're correct. I do not wish to make the same mistakes again...I need to find out about...everything" Phoenix remarked. He turned and threw the ladder off the side of the Highwind. He took a few steps down it, then stopped. 

"We still have a fight to finish" Phoenix called up to Cloud. Cloud felt a smile fight onto his face. 

"I'm aware. I am aware Phoenix. I'll be ready whenever you are" Cloud finished. He looked up at the rope ladder; he saw the ladder bouncing off the sides as the boy climbed down it. Phoenix went down the ladder quickly. 

* * *

Jumping up the pedestals to the top podium, Phoenix thought it all over. 

"What is my purpose?" His feet smacked into the surface of the top pedestal. He felt a chill run down his spine. The Nifix Device sat there, waiting to be used. The four pieces of materia glowed in the machine; seemingly inviting someone to use it. Phoenix walked up the machine and looked down at it. He kept his eyes on the machine even as he walked over to his backpack. He bent down and looked at the backpack. He pulled out his folder and opened it, flipping through the pages. He stopped when he reached the picture of Sephiroth. 

"Father" He remarked. He dropped the folder back into the backpack and marched over to the podium. He stopped when he reached it. He checked the materia to make sure it was in properly, then put his hand on the button to turn the machine on. 

"Father..maybe it was my fault. Maybe I did something wrong..." Phoenix spoke with a soft tone to the machine. He put his hand on the button and felt ready to press it down. 

"You are worthless" Lunged into the front of his brain. Phoenix's eyes hardened as he yanked his hand away from the button. He took a few quick, sharp breathes. 

"I am not worthless!" Phoenix hissed. He glared all around; making sure he was alone. 

"You are worthless...if you do not bring me back, son" Phoenix heard the words enter his brain. He took a few deep breathes as his hand inched closer to the button. 

"Father, I am not worthless" His fingers wrapped around the button. He began to put pressure on the button. 

"You will have a purpose; you will bring me back" Phoenix's body trembled as the words sunk into his thoughts. He no longer felt alone; it felt as if he was being watched. 

"You tried to kill the planet. You tried to kill me. You tried to kill my sister!" Phoenix's jaw was shaking wildly; the chattering of his teeth sounded like someone was playing the drums. 

"Serve your purpose boy" He heard. Phoenix clenched his eyes shut and added a little more pressure on the button. 

"Be yourself. Make your own purpose. Do as you see fit" Came a new voice; this one totally different from Sephiroth's. Again, he yanked his hand away from the Nifix Device and looked around. And while he felt he was being watched, he felt no worry or fear. He looked down at the Nifix Device; the materia seemed to have lost some of their glow. He snapped the case onto it and picked it up. He walked over to the edge of the pedestal and glanced downward. He extended his arms outwards and let the Device go. He watched it sink into the water; even after he lost track of it he stared downward. After awhile, all he could see was his own reflection in the water. Suddenly, he swore he saw someone behind him in the reflection. He quickly spun and turned, but say nothing but air. Taking a deep breathe, his attention turned back to the water. To his relief, no one was behind him. After he confirmed nothing was there, he walked over to his backpack and picked it up. As he did, the folder fell out and opened up to a page he had not yet gotten too. He bent down and saw a picture; it resembled the person who he swore, just seconds ago, had been behind him. A tiny smile formed on his face as he closed the folder up and put it into his backpack. 

"One day perhaps...one day" Phoenix whispered. He stood up and looked over his shoulder. 

"Thank you" He remarked. He stared over his shoulder for a long minute before he turned and headed back towards the real world, to find his purpose. 


End file.
